


Thrift shop

by wonderflonium



Category: Maclemore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderflonium/pseuds/wonderflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macklemore is awesome.  Thrift store for a fun first chapter, Same Love for a more serious second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles never expected a big wedding. After his mom died, he totally realized that the ceremony, while important, was not the point.   
So 4 weeks before the ceremony, he organized a big pack outing to the local Savers and Good Will.  
Lydia and Jackson almost wouldn’t participate. Stiles finally put that to an end by explaining to Jackson that he would not still be alive if he and Lydia did not crash into the kanima. Asshole.  
“Here’s the rules, guys.”   
“This is going to be a fun wedding, so all of you get to choose what you wear, and you have to choose outfits from thrift store clothes available.”  
Derek huffs against Stiles neck, calmly looks out at his pack, and smiles.  
“ Also, you all only get $20 dollars. Just saying.”  
Stiles snickers…” Get popping some tags….”  
Immediately Isaac and Boyd go for the track suits. The claws come out and Boyd beats Isaac to the slippers. He stands triumphantly, holding the grampa shoes in hand.   
While no one was paying attention, Stiles slips around everyone and found a pair of 10 inch Kangaroos from the 80’s that fit him perfectly. Derek watches this, and his breath hitches a little as Stiles fastens the Velcro across his foot.  
Meanwhile, Scott is mediating between Allison and Erica for an almost exact replica of Madonna’s Like a Virgin dress from one of the first MTV Video awards. They snark for a while, and then they start talking about Stiles and Derek, and the argument ends.  
“Holy shit!”   
The room stills as Stiles screams.  
Stiles is proudly holding up a Cas and Dean t-shirt.


	2. Same Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macklemore raps and rocks the most eloquent song for same sex marriage. The best thing in the world is when people who do not have an inherent interest in a movement get involved. Thanke Brendan Ayanbadejo, and Chris Kluwe. Now Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. So this will be about "Same Love" by Macklemore.

The Look of the wedding couldn't have been anymore chaotic. Lydia hated it. If she could have been in charge, Stiles would have been tied up and gagged under the stairs of the renovated Hale house. Unfortunately, she wasn't in charge. Stiles was in charge. When did it occur to anyone that that would be acceptable? So Stiles was now in love with Derek? Maybe had been for a while? Lydia still had the best taste.

Allison put the rose on Scott's lapel. He looked into her eyes and teared up. She popped him upside the head and said" Scott, you do not get to cry. This is not you or my day. We have totally been stupid about each other for years. They have not been. This is their day."

That June, the Supreme Court overturned Prop 8, making room for Gay marriage in California and Beacon Hills.

Stiles and Derek got married under a full moon in the company of the pack, Stiles' dad, and Scott's mom. It was perfect.


End file.
